geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell World
Not to be confused with The Hell World by TrueMidnight. The Hell World is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by Stormfly and many others. It is a remake of the 1.2 level with the same name by Sohn0924. The difficulty of this level rivals that of Bloodbath, which was shown when this level took over the #5 spot on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, pushing Bloodbath out of the top five. However, due to harder demons being released, it is now placed at #24 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, below Paroxysm (#23) and above Quantum Processing (#25). Compared to the original level, this one has had a massive overhaul. Its gameplay is based a lot on ball and jump ring timings. It also has a very original design despite it being another hell-themed demon. Gameplay * 0-15% (Zelda): The level starts off with a cube section with a demonic looking face in the background. There is a lot of gravity switching and jump timing required here. Afterwards, the player enters a straight line of yellow jump orbs, a ship sequence with tight spaces and enters the next part. * 16-26% (1234): Next, the player enters a ship sequence that contains very narrow spaces to fly through. Afterwards, the player enters a cube section that features a huge maze of jump orbs and tricky jumps across platforms that appear at the last second. * 27-34% (Dudex): Then comes even more cube timing as it goes into a sort of corridor with frequent switching between the cube and ball game modes before the drop kicks in. * The drop starts off in an extremely tight ball segment and ship sequence along with a short cube section. It is all decorated in a very dark way, therefore obscuring some of the vision as well. The second half of the drop has even more game-mode switching and insane timings with the cube, ball and ship game modes all being played back-to-back. The drop "part" is ended with a straight fly to the next segment. * The next segment features some lava decoration along with many moving objects which can throw you off. It is played almost entirely in cube form, but the ball comes in for a few seconds as well. The orb and jump timings here are extremely hard and the few seconds of ball gameplay doesn't make it any easier either. There are some gravity portals and a short ball saying "Death" along with a symbol for radioactivity in the end of this part as the player transitions into a ship. * This ship sequence is insanely tight, but short. It goes into a cube with a bunch of portals along the way. It then becomes another "corridor" type of gameplay with a mini ball segment that features difficult timings and a narrow straight fly sequence. Afterwards, the player enters a cube section that features another line of yellow jump orbs as you enter a mirror portal and proceed to the final part of the level. * The last part is played entirely in cube aside from the very end. Here you are required to do even more timing with jump rings. The background features streams of lava falling from the sky as well as many spikes moving up and down. At the very end, the player enters a ball segment and proceed to do three more timing based gravity switches. Then, the level ends, showing the level's name and all the creators. Records Trivia * Stormfly couldn't decide whether this was harder or easier than Bloodbath, so he let the community decide. It is still debatable, but most people believe that this is a bit harder than Bloodbath. ** Even though this is considered harder than Bloodbath by most people, Stormfly only took 10,394 attempts to verify the level, a quite low amount compared to other verifications of extreme demons. * This was rated on the same day as its "brother" The Hell Zone when RobTop entered Krazyman50's stream and he suggested some demons that deserved a rating. The Hell Zone and The Hell World were two of them, and they both finally got the rating they deserve. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Level Remakes Category:Hell-themed levels